


Coffee??

by Bolontiku



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, NSFW, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut, fem!reader - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: You wake up to find a blond in your bed





	Coffee??

 

  
You stared at the woman in front of you, blinking slowly as she raised a sharp eyebrow at you.

Normally you didn’t go for blondes. Redheads, you loved redheads.

Now you were laying in bed with a blonde. How did this happen?

She chuckled as you held the bed sheet around your breasts still staring, her small hands slipping under the sheets and running up your legs. "Can't remember last night?" She asked fingers gripping behind your knees and tugging you towards her. "You told me you wouldn't... Guess I owe you twenty bucks after all." She hummed pulling the covers over her head.

"W-wait!" You croaked, throat dry, a little sore. "Wh-what are you?" you barely managed the words as you pulled the sheets from your body to see her.

She smirked from her spot between your legs, "gonna remind you why your throat is sore," you raised your eyebrows, brain too foggy to manage many words, and watched as she dipped her head. A loud moan escaping you as her tongue worked its way along your folds, your hands flying into her hair. "H-holy fuuuuuUUUuuck!"

_Natasha_.

Her name was Natasha...

The memory whispered through your hazy mind as your back arched off the bed, mouth falling open slightly, "NnnnNATASHA! UNGH!" Your hips moved up of their own accord as she greedily buried her face into your cunt. No one should be able to use their tongue like that! Your moans slipping forth as memories came back.

The bar, the drinks, her hand on your leg, slow dancing, bar and more drinks. Her hand up your skirt, fingers dipping into you ever so carefully, people bumping by, unknowing of her activities you as she pressed you into the bar, those sinful lips pressing to your next. Her hips grinding into your ass in a playful dance, your legs shuddering as her fingers crooked inside you with the world around you. You had drawn blood biting on your lip, she kissed it away.

The cab ride back, again her hand up your skirt, neither of you caring that the cabbie watched in the mirror as you kissed. Fuck she was so good with her fingers, you came twice more before making it back to your apartment. Where she shoved you against the wall, mouth on you, your leg hooked over her shoulder, pinning your hips to the wall as she ate you out, making you cry out.

All night.

"Natasha." Her name resounding off the walls of your apartment like just now.

You came, grinding your hips up, fingers twisting harshly in her blonde hair, holding her head to you, she greedily lapped you up, tongue languidly working you into another orgasm. You yelped when she rolled, pulling you atop her, strong hands pulling you down so that you rode her face.

Your breath shuddered, the morning sunlight creeping through your curtains, "ahhh, fuuuck!" You bit down on your bottom lip, riding her face with abandon, her tongue thrusting into you deliciously, "nnngh, nnNatashhhaaa fuck! YESSS! JUST LIKE THAT!" You screamed head falling back as your body tensed yet again before becoming boneless and slumping to the bed in an exhausted heap.

Her laughter brought you back from the edge of darkness. Stretching sore muscles you smiled as she shimmied in bed till you were laying next to each other.

"So," she hummed kissing you lightly. "I could leave my number and pretend to wait for your call," you blinked clearing your brain of sex and sleep induced cobwebs, "or I know this great little diner around the corner. My friend owns it-well his wife is amazing and their kids?" She glanced up and you caught something in her eyes for a moment. You got the impression that she was not a vulnerable woman. No, you had been attracted to her because of the way she had carried herself.

"Pancakes."

She blinked and looked at you.

"I like pancakes, with honey, oh and bacon!"

"Coffee?" she asked visibly relaxing beside you.

You wrapped a hand around her neck, pulling her into a slow lazy kiss, "of course!"

***


End file.
